


No Turning Back

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual reveal, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leaving Chat alone with an akuma was a bad idea. One incident later, Ladybug and Chat Noir are forced into feeling infatuation for each other that will only increase with time. They know they will always have their partner for support. But, they must find a way to purify themselves before their safety and identities are threatened.





	No Turning Back

A figure stood on the edge of a building and surveyed his surroundings. On the ground opposite him, a young woman exited a restaurant and glanced around anxiously. He watched her as she quickly made her way down the street. The figure jumped down from the roof and moved towards her. “Finally, I have found you,” he said. “You will be mine.” The woman screamed and backed away.

“Stop this, please,” she pleaded. “I’m sorry, but I don’t feel the same way. You can’t make me love you.”

He glared at her. “I am Requiter, I _ can _ make you love me. You will know how much it hurts to be apart from you. How much I want you.” Requiter peeled a word off a love note he held and threw it at the woman, hitting her square in the chest. “You _ will _love me.”

Upon impact, the fear on her face was replaced by loving affection. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. “Requiter,” she whispered sweetly, “I love you. I never want to be apart from you.”

Requiter smirked. “I knew you’d come around. And I can help everyone have their true loves!” He noticed a young man and woman further down the street. The woman was giggling and blushing as he talked to her. “I see how you look at him,” he said, “you two could be so perfect together. Let me help you.” He threw another word from his letter, hitting the man in the shoulder. 

The man took the woman’s hands in his own, dropped down onto one knee and began serenading her. The woman grimaced and tried to pull her hand away. “What are you doing?” she asked. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. “Stop this, it isn’t funny.” Requiter laughed in satisfaction and took aim at another person.

Ladybug dropped in from a nearby building and swung her yo-yo at him, throwing his aim off. “You can’t force people to be together, Requiter,” she said.

“Of course I can,” Requiter replied. “Now that I’ve helped them, he can finally love her back. They’re meant to be!”

“This isn’t love, it’s infatuation,” Ladybug shouted. 

“You don’t know _ anything _ about love, Ladybug. Chat Noir has been showing his affections for _ years _ and you’ve never even given him a chance. In fact, I think it’s about time you returned your partner’s feelings.” 

Requiter threw several words at Ladybug, who was able to dodge them with ease. As she began formulating a plan, someone dropped down beside her. “Need a hand, My Lady?” Chat Noir asked.

“It’s nice of you to finally show up,” joked Ladybug.

“I could never leave you to defend Paris alone,” he said with a smile. He bowed down, taking her hand in his so he could kiss it, but she pulled away. 

“The two of you could be my best match yet,” Requiter said. “Chat Noir, I can assist you. All you need to do is give me your miraculouses.”

“I don’t need help with my love life,” Chat Noir said, “who could _ paw _-sibly resist my charm?” He winked at Ladybug, who rolled her eyes.

Ladybug turned her attention back to the villain. “I think the akuma is in that letter,” she said, pointing to the one in Requiter’s hand. “But first, we need to take him away from the civilians. I’ll distract him, and I need you to sneak up and take the letter from him.”

Taking out her yo-yo, Ladybug swung down the street, away from nearby civilians. She called out, “Hey Requiter, I thought you wanted to make me fall in love with him.” 

She made her way to an evacuated area of the city, with Requiter following closely, and Chat Noir trailing behind them. She stopped near a bridge at the bank of the Seine. Requiter laughed. “You’ve got nowhere to run now, Ladybug,” he said. 

Chat Noir slowly snuck up behind Requiter, reaching out to take his akuma. Requiter whirled around, grabbed Chat Noir’s outstretched hand and twisted it. He tried to pull his hand back from the sudden pain but hit the bank’s railing. When he tried to regain his footing, he overbalanced and tipped over the edge, dropping his staff in surprise. 

“Chat!” Ladybug cried out. She reached out to her falling partner and grabbed onto him, trying to drag him back up. Noticing her distraction, Requiter took a word off the paper and threw it at Ladybug, who didn’t have time to dodge. Chat Noir looked up at her in panic. Her eyes were unfocused, and her grip on him loosened. Then, she slowly looked down at him, and a look of adoration crossed her face. Her hands tightened on him as she pulled him up over the ledge and into her arms.

“Ohh, Kitty,” Ladybug murmured as she stroked Chat’s hair. She sighed contentedly, “I’m so glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt.” Her hand traced his jaw as she slowly closed her eyes and pulled his face closer to hers.

Just before their lips met, Chat Noir realised what she was doing and pushed her away. “You need to snap out of this, Ladybug.”

“The only thing I _ need _ is you,” Ladybug replied dreamily, trying to embrace him again.

Requiter grinned proudly at her behaviour. Hawk Moth, however, was less impressed. “Requiter,” he said, “if you want these couples to stay together, then I need their miraculouses.”

“Chat Noir,” Requiter said to the superhero, “if you gave me your miraculouses, you two could be like this forever.”

Chat Noir still held Ladybug at arm's length. “Sorry, Requiter, but I’m not interested in your idea of love. I only want to be with Ladybug if she wants it.”

Requiter’s face contorted to rage. “Then perhaps, you also need some encouragement!” He grabbed several words from his letter and threw them at Chat Noir. 

It was hard for Chat to dodge with Ladybug clinging on to him. When a word barely missed his face, he realised that Ladybug was going to be a hindrance in her current state. He scooped her up, and she hummed happily at the contact, resting her head on his shoulder. He made his way to a nearby building and gently set her down. 

As he turned to leave, Ladybug grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip. “Don’t go,” she begged, “I need you here.” Her pleas made him tense up, but he knew leaving her here was the only way to keep her safe.

Chat looked for a way to keep her there, finally deciding on using his belt. She struggled, wanting to go with him, but he succeeded eventually. He fixed it around her hips and wrists, then looped it around a pole so she couldn’t escape.

“Chat, please,” she said, “you can’t just leave me here.”

“I’ll come back for you, My Lady,” he promised. Then he started to run, he had to get his staff back. 

He found Requiter further down the street, searching for him. He taunted the villain about his failed matchmaking, trying to keep the villain’s attention away from Ladybug. Requiter followed him the whole way, throwing words at him. He was clearly unhappy that Chat Noir wasn’t with Ladybug.

Chat Noir found his staff lying in the lower walkway of the river, near the wall. He grabbed it and vaulted towards Requiter. The villain threw more words, but Chat Noir easily dodged them. He went into a running dive and slid under the villain, grabbing the letter on his way. He ripped the letter in half, freeing the akuma inside. Requiter changed back into his civilian self and sat dazed on the floor.

Several news reporters snuck out onto the streets, trying to ask him and the victim questions about the incident. Chat Noir looked around for Ladybug and realised she must not have escaped from where he left her. He carefully cupped the akuma in his hands and started to run back to Ladybug’s location, ignoring the reporters. The akuma fluttered in his hands but didn’t try to escape.

When he entered the building where he left her, he found it completely empty. He searched all over the building for any trace of Ladybug but found nothing except for his belt, discarded on the floor. He walked out to the front of the building, hoping to spot her if she passed by. He wasn’t even sure if she was still under the effects of the akuma or not.

* * *

Ladybug needed to get back to Chat. Her chest ached and her head swam the moment he left her sight. She needed to see him, being apart for so long was making her stomach turn. She was still struggling with the belt when she realised that she could use her Lucky Charm to get back to him. 

What came down was a small toy ladybug. _ Well, that was useless, _ Ladybug thought. _ What am I supposed to do with this? _ After some deliberation, she remembered her other power. If she turned everything back to normal, she would be free of the bonds and could go back to her love. With some difficulty, she threw the toy in the air and shouted, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

* * *

Chat Noir was getting very restless waiting for Ladybug. He tried to recall how long it took for the akuma to start multiplying the last time, but he couldn’t remember. He thought about just crushing the butterfly and hope for the best, but he knew he would be yelled at. 

He waited around for fifteen minutes, slowly becoming more and more anxious. The idea of just destroying the butterfly kept popping into his mind, over and over. _ Maybe, _ he reasoned, _ if I use Cataclysm, it might prevent the akuma from being able to multiply. _ Happy with his theory, he decided to test it out. After shouting “Cataclysm,” he carefully opened his left hand just enough to touch the butterfly inside. 

The butterfly turned ash-black and disintegrated into dust. He stared at the dust for what felt like hours. _ Hmm, I probably should have thought this through, _ Chat Noir thought. A beeping sound pulled him back to reality. His ring only had four paws left. “Yeah,” Chat Noir said to himself, “Ladybug’s going to kill me.”

“And why would I do that?” Ladybug’s suspicious voice called out from behind him. She moved toward him, noticing that his cat ears had pressed against his head at her voice. He kept glancing down at something in his closed hand. “Chat Noir, what happened? Where’s Requiter?”

He slowly turned around to face her. “Well, you see, My Lady,” Chat said, trying to keep his speech normal and failing miserably, “I caught the villain, but then you weren’t there so I went looking for you. And I kept thinking, what if I don’t find you in time and the akuma multiplies, and so, I- I…” He looked down guiltily at his ring which beeped again in warning. 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked down to his ring. “Chat,” she warned, “What happened to the akuma?”

Chat Noir kept his eyes down as he opened his hand just enough for her to see. 

Ladybug gasped. “What did you do?” she hissed. “How am I supposed to purify that!”

“Well,” Chat Noir said, opening his hand a bit more, “Uh, I can hold it in my hand and then...” A gentle breeze came through, blowing away some of the dust. He trailed off in horror, realising his mistake. 

Ladybug quickly grabbed her yo-yo and purified as much of the dust as possible before it could float away, including what remained in his hand. She glared at Chat Noir. He flinched back at her gaze. “Can’t you use you Miraculous Ladybug power?” he asked.

“According to my kwami, I’ve already used it,” Ladybug said through gritted teeth, “And it won’t work a second time.” As she was talking, she noticed too late that she missed a small amount of dust. It blew towards her, landing on her chest and neck. 

Her expression grew even darker. Chat Noir took one look at her face and leapt to his feet, preparing to deal with another possessed Ladybug. But, she didn’t move from her position. 

She seemed to struggle with her expressions for a moment, then sighed deeply, trying to remain calm. When she spoke, her voice was strained from barely repressed rage. “We need to see Master Fu, now.”

“So, you’re not still... ‘affected’ then, My Lady?” Chat Noir asked apprehensively. 

Ladybug stared at him, ignoring the question. “After you’ve recharged, meet me at Master Fu’s.” She swung away, not letting him respond. Chat Noir watched her leave without moving. Only the final beeps of his miraculous made him move and he found an alcove to detransform in. 

Adrien slid down to the floor after grabbing some camembert for Plagg. He finished his meal then floated up to Adrien’s face. “We need to get going soon. I don’t think Ladybug is in the mood to wait for you.”

Adiren sighed, resting his head in his hands, “I think she hates me, Plagg.”

“I don’t blame her, kid.”

* * *

When Chat Noir arrived outside Master Fu’s shop, Ladybug was nowhere to be seen. He relaxed slightly, thankful he could avoid her disappointed gaze, even for a few moments. He took a deep breath, and went inside. 

Ladybug was sitting down in front of Master Fu, her face unreadable. Chat Noir timidly stepped into the room and cleared his throat. She made no move to acknowledge him. 

Master Fu looked up, “Chat Noir, please sit down.” 

Chat Noir sat down silently next to Ladybug. 

“Ladybug told me what happened," Master Fu said. “This is not a good outcome. The two of you were feeling extreme negative emotions in the moments you were in contact with the akuma’s remains. You both could have been infected. But, we’ve never had a situation like this before and I don’t know what will happen.

“The other victims of Requiter’s powers appear to be back to normal. I hope that means nothing further will happen. Hopefully, the akuma had lost its ability, but I don’t want to take any chances. If either of you notice any changes, come to me immediately. I can contact your partner and we can work on a solution.”

He looked at Ladybug, and sighed. Her eyes stared directly ahead; she refused to even glance at Chat Noir. 

"There's no point in ignoring him, Ladybug. What's done is done."

Ladybug snapped her eyes to Master Fu's, all the pent up anger seemed to burst from her at once. "You're siding with him!? After what he did?" she yelled, pointing at Chat Noir. 

Chat Noir stared guiltily at the floor, not looking at either of them.

“The city can’t afford to have you two fighting with each other,” Master Fu said. “We have no way of knowing what will happen from now on. You need to work together.”

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug. “I’m sorry, Ladybug. I didn’t realise what would happen. I never meant for it to put you in danger, or anyone in Paris. I’ll do everything I can to keep everyone safe.”

Ladybug’s expression softened. “Chat,” she sighed, “I’m still mad, but I understand that you panicked. Master Fu’s right, we should work together.” 

Chat Noir relaxed a bit at that. He smiled timidly at Ladybug.

Master Fu stood up. “We’ll have to keep watch on both of you for the foreseeable future. Hopefully, nothing will come of this.” 

“We’ll keep an eye out,” Ladybug said, “We also need to keep an eye on the news in case anyone shows any strange behaviour.”

Chat Noir nodded in agreement.

Master Fu looked at the two of them. “You two should go home and rest. If you notice anything strange, contact me immediately.”

“We will.” Ladybug replied, standing up. “Goodnight, Master Fu. Goodnight, Chat.”

“Goodnight, Ladybug.”


End file.
